


Finger On The Trigger

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during Kill Ari. Ziva waits.





	Finger On The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

She waits, her finger on the trigger.

She had not intended to come here.

She had told herself that Gibbs could not be correct. Ari was not the sniper who had killed Caitlin Todd.

She had told herself he could not have been. She would have known.

She had told herself she would leave Agent Gibbs to his own devices.

But something had stopped her.

Something had made her go to his house.

Something had made her - trust in him? Believe in him? She does not know. 

She just knows she is there waiting, her finger on the trigger.

Waiting to see if she had been wrong.

She sees Ari.

Se sees Gibbs.

She hears Ari's confession. Gibbs had been correct. Ari had killed Kate.

For a fleeting second her trigger finger trembles, but instantly it steadies again.

She waits, her finger on the trigger.

She tells herself she still has a choice.

She tells herself she could still walk away.

But she knows she is lying to herself.

She came here to kill Ari, she knows that now.

And that is what she will do.

"Sorry to spoil your -"

Her finger tightens on the trigger and she fires. As always her aim is deadly accurate. Ari falls to the floor in front of her eyes.

She lets the gun slip in her grip. Now she simply holds it by her side, her finger is no longer on the trigger.

She makes her way slowly down the stairs and faces what she has done. 

Gibbs watches her and acknowledgement of what she has done passes between them.

For this man, for a perfect stranger, she has killed one of the only people she has ever truly loved.

For this man, for a perfect stranger, she has killed her half brother.


End file.
